1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to accessory devices used in the game of golf and, specifically, to an accessory device which eliminates the need to bend when performing several of the typical functions involved in play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Persons with bad backs, knees, or hips often find it extremely difficult to repeatedly bend over to perform several typical activities associated with playing the game of golf. For example, these persons often find it difficult to retrieve the golf ball from the cup after the ball has been putted into the cup.
Bending is also required for retrieving objects which lie on the horizontal playing surface, for example putters or other clubs, flags and other objects.
Another activity which is commonly required involves repair to specific locations upon a golf course during play such as the ball marks which are formed upon the surface of a green. The golfer should repair the damaged green by pulling up the newly formed ball mark or depression. The conventional tools available for performing this operation require the user to bend over or kneel down and repair the damage. This is again an uncomfortable operation for some golfers, particularly the elderly or the physically challenged. Because it is physically difficult for some golfers to perform these operations, they will sometimes leave the green damaged without repair.
The typical ball mark turf repair tool is a hand held device with two prongs extending outwardly from a body. The user grasps the relatively small tool in the bare hands and must bend over near the damaged area being repaired. The user then inserts the conventional tool into the damaged playing surface and twists the tool to repair the damaged surface.
For some persons, the hand held repair tool is not a desirable solution to the problem of repairing golf turf because the requirement of physically bending over to the ground. As previously discussed, in addition to the simple inconvenience, some golfers are physically incapable of repairing ball marks or depressions in this manner.
A need exists, therefore, for a golf accessory device which would allow a player to perform many of the tasks which now require bending from an upright position.
A need exists for such an accessory device which will stand by itself so the player does not bend over to retrieve the device, before performing other functions.
A need also exists for such a device which is simple in design and economical to manufacture.
A need also exists for such a device which would have a pleasing esthetic appearance.
A need also exists for such a device which would combine multiple operational functions into a simple elongate tool or member.
The foregoing needs are met by the golf accessory device of the invention which includes a shaft having a first and second oppositely arranged shaft ends. A ball retrieval suction cup is affixed to the first shaft end. A ball mark repair tool is affixed to the oppositely arranged second shaft end. A hook is located at approximately the ball mark repair tool location on the shaft, the hook being sized for use in picking up objects lying in a horizontal position on a surrounding playing surface.
The ball retrieval suction cup has a cup opening of a preselected diameter to allow the cup to grip and lift a golf ball. The ball mark repair tool is a multi-bladed fork type device, the blades of which extend in a direction generally opposite the shaft for engaging the surrounding playing surface and repairing the surface during play. Preferably, the shaft has a golf grip region adjacent the first shaft end.
The accessory device of the invention can also be provided with a clamp-like device attached to the shaft at a point intermediate the opposing shaft ends. The clamp-like device has a clamp opening sized to receive a cigarette to temporarily hold the cigarette during play. An attachment clip can also be located on the shaft intermediate the opposing ends thereof for attaching the golf accessory device to a golf bag or other support during play.
Additional objects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description which follows.